RKO Pictures/Others
Radio Pictures 1928-1931 Radio Pictures logo from 1928.png|Opening logo. 1931-1936 Radio Pictures 1928.png|Opening logo. RKO Radio Pictures 1936–1955 RKO Radio Pictures 1928.png|Opening logo. RKO (Die by the Ghoulies III, 1995).png|''Die by the Ghoulies III'' (1995). RKO (East Fry, 2010) real version.png|''East Fry'' (2010). RKO (Lovebeat, 2013).png|''Lovebeat'' (2013). 1955-1959 RKO Radio Pictures 1955.png|Opening logo. RKO (The Spraying Bugs, 1957).png|''The Spraying Bugs'' (1957). RKO (Time Diaster, 1979).png|''Time Diaster'' (1979). RKO Toontopia - The Gates Open (2008).png|''Toontopia - The Gates Open'' (2008). RKO Teleradio Pictures 1959-1969 RKO Teleradio Pictures opening logo 1959.png|Opening logo. RKO (Red Hair Fingers, 1966).png|''Red Hair Fingers'' (1966). RKO Pictures 1969-1975 RKO Pictures opening logo 1969.png|Opening logo. RKO (Dragon Race, 1973).png|''Dragon Race'' (1973). 1975-1981 RKO Pictures opening logo (1975).png|Opening logo. RKO Pictures logo from Beach House (1978).png|''Beach House'' (1978). RKO Pictures logo from Route Cars (1980).png|''Route Cars'' (1980). RKO Pictures Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House (2010).png|''Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House'' (2010). 1981-1991 RKO Pictures opening logo (1981).png|Opening logo. RKO Pictures 1981 full open matte.png|Full opening logo. RKO Pictures opening logo from Pink Bear (1982).png|''Pink Bear'' (1982). RKO Pictures logo from Bad Kids Don't Care (1982).png|''Bad Kids Don't Care'' (1982). RKO Pictures opening logo from The Evil Leprechaun (1984).png|''The Evil Leprechaun'' (1984). RKO Pictures opening logo from The New Whopper? (1985).png|''The New Whopper?'' (1985). RKO logo from Deep.png|''Deep'' (1985). RKO (The Diamond Blox, 1985).png|''The Diamond Blox'' (1985). RKO opening logo from Die by the Ghoulies (1988).png|''Die by the Ghoulies'' (1988). RKO (Chopnight Aliens, 1988).png|''Chopnight Aliens'' (1988). RKO Pictures opening logo from 3665 (1990).png|''3665'' (1990). RKO (Mafia II, 1996).png|''Mafia II'' (1996). RKO (Here He Comes, 2002).png|''Here He Comes'' (2002). RKO (Black Buster, 2008) (Opening).png|''Black Buster'' (2008). RKO (Detention Level 1, 2010).png|''Detention Level 1'' (2010). RKO (The Big Outbreak, 2011).png|''The Big Outbreak'' (2011). RKO (Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws, 2012).png|''Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws'' (2012). 1991-1997 RKO (1991-1992 opening logo).png|Opening logo (1991-1992) RKO Pictures opening logo 1991.png|Opening logo (1992-1997). RKO (Mafia, 1991).png|''Mafia'' (1991). RKO (Chopnight Aliens II, 1992).png|''Chopnight Aliens II'' (1992). RKO (Jail Trouble, 1994).png|''Jail Trouble'' (1994). RKO Pictures logo from King of the Tower (1995).png|''King of the Tower'' (1995). RKO (Lisa's Ninja, 1995).png|''Lisa's Ninja'' (1995). RKO (The King of Fighters, 1995).png|''The King of Fighters'' (1995). RKO Pictures logo from Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie (1997).png|''Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie'' (1997) trailer. RKO (The Blizzard from Nowhere, 2009).png|''The Blizzard from Nowhere'' (2009). RKO - 2013 (2012).png|''2013'' (2012). RKO (1991-1992 closing logo).png|Closing logo (1991-1992) RKO Pictures closing logo 1991.png|Closing logo (1991-1992). RKO (Mafia II, 1996) (Closing).png|''Mafia II'' (1996) closing. RKO (Lisa's Ninja, 1995) (Closing).png|''Lisa's Ninja'' (1995) closing. 1997-2009 RKO Pictures opening logo (1997).png|Opening logo (version 1). RKO Pictures logo version 2 1997.png|Opening logo (version 2). RKO Pictures logo 1999.png|Opening logo (version 3). RKO_Pictures_URL_Only.png|Opening logo (version 4). RKO Pictures opening logo from Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie (1997).png|''Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie'' (1997). RKO Pictures opening logo from No Bird Calls (1997).png|''No Bird Calls'' (1997). RKO Pictures bylineless logo from Mighty Joe Young (1998).png|''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998). RKO Pictures temporary logo 1998.png|Temporary logo used to promote The Powerpuff Girls (1998-1999). RKO Pictures special logo from Dragon Warrior (1998).png|''Dragon Warrior'' (1998). RKO Pictures special logo from Little Lulu (1998).png|''Little Lulu'' (1998). RKO Pictures special logo from Super Mario Conquest (1998).png|''Super Mario Conquest'' (1998). RKO Pictures special logo from Yoshi's Story (1998).png|''Yoshi's Story'' (1998) RKO Pictures special logo from Silly Sharks (1998).png|''Silly Sharks'' (1998). RKO Pictures special logo from Jail Trouble II (1998).png|''Jail Trouble II'' (1998). RKO Pictures special logo from Warshake Showdown (1945, 1998).png|''Warshake Showdown'' (1945, 1998 re-issue). RKO Pictures logo from Country Bill (1999).png|''Country Bill'' (1999). RKO Pictures special logo from System Shock (1999).png|''System Shock'' (1999). RKO Pictures special logo from Benjamin Franklin- A History Film (1999).png|''Benjamin Franklin: A History Film'' (1999). RKO Pictures special logo from Shaking Risk theatrical trailer (1999).png|''Shaking Risk'' (1999) theatrical trailer. RKO Shaking Risk 1999.png|''Shaking Risk'' (1999). RKO Pictures special logo from Dullsky teaser trailer (2000).png|''Dullsky'' (2000) teaser trailer. RKO 1942 (2000).png|''1942'' (2000) File:RKO_Musical_Jamie_(2001).png|''Musical Jamie'' (2001). RKO Nitwitz 3 (2002).png|''Nitwitz 3'' (2002). RKO Mystery Purge 2003.png|''Mystery Purge'' (2003). RKO (Mr. Bill's Halloween Party, 2004).png|''Mr. Bill's Halloween Party'' (2004). RKO (Donkey Kong Country, 2004).png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (2004). RKO Pictures temporary logo 2005.png|Temporary logo used to promote the Coca-Cola (2005-2006). RKO Smashing Drive (2005).png|''Smashing Drive'' (2005). RKO In Living Color - The Movie (2005).png|''In Living Color: The Movie'' (2005) RKO Randy's Tribune (2005) 1.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005, version 1). RKO Randy's Tribune (2005) 2.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005, version 2). RKO Randy's Tribune (2005) 3.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005, version 3). RKO Randy's Tribune (2005) 4.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005, version 4). RKO Randy's Tribune (2005) 5.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005, version 5). RKO Kirby vs. Woody Woodpecker - A False Lawsuit 2005.png|''Kirby vs. Woody Woodpecker: A False Lawsuit'' (2005). RKO Here Comes Darko (2006).png|''Here Comes Darko'' (2006). RKO Warshake Showdown (1945, 2006).png|''Warshake Showdown'' (1945, 2006 re-issue) RKO Lost Raiders (2006).png|''Lost Raiders'' (2006) RKO_Planet_Newcastle_(2006).png|''Plantet Newcastle'' (2006). RKO Last Kill (2007).png|''Last Kill'' (2007). RKO Angry Madness (2008) 1.png|''Angry Madness'' (2008, version 1). RKO Angry Madness (2008) 2.png|''Angry Madness'' (2008, version 2). RKO Angry Madness (2008) 3.png|''Angry Madness'' (2008, version 3). RKO Angry Madness (2008) 4.png|''Angry Madness'' (2008, version 4). RKO Angry Madness (2008) 5.png|''Angry Madness'' (2008, version 5). RKO Over Nine Thousand Toasters- The Movie (2008).png|''Over Nine Thousand Toasters: The Movie'' (2008). RKO (Alpha 44444, 2009).png|''Aplha 44444'' (2009). RKO (World Cats, 2011).png|''World Cats'' (2011) RKO closing logo 1997.png|Closing logo. RKO (Here He Comes, 2002) (Closing).png|''Here He Comes'' (2002) closing. RKO Nitwitz 3 (2002) (Closing).png|''Nitwitz 3'' (2002) closing. RKO Mystery Purge 2003 closing.png|''Mystery Purge'' (2003) closing. RKO (Mr. Bill's Halloween Party, 2004) (Closing).png|''Mr. Bill's Halloween Party'' (2004) closing. RKO Pictures Randy's Tribune 2005 closing.png|''Randy's Tribune'' (2005) closing. RKO (Angry Madness, 2008) (Closing).png|Angry Madness (2008) closing. RKO (Black Buster, 2008) (Closing).png|''Black Buster'' (2008) closing. RKO (The Blizzard from Nowhere, 2009) (Closing).png|''The Blizzard from Nowhere'' (2009) closing. 2009-present RKO Pictures opening logo (2009).png|Opening logo (version 1). RKO Pictures 2009 Bylineless.png|Opening logo (version 2). RKO Pictures url only 2009.png|Opening logo (version 3). RKO logo from Shadows.png|''Shadows'' (2009) trailer. RKO logo from Shadows 2009.png|''Shadows'' (2009). RKO logo from Beautiful as White.png|''Beautiful as White'' (2009) . RKO logo from Skipping The First Day of School (2010).png|''The First Day of School'' (2010). RKO Lionsgate Smokewood Sharkbones (2011).png|''Sharkbones'' (2011) TV spot with Lionsgate and Smokewood Entertainment. RKO Pictures logo from Sharkbones (2011).png|''Sharkbones'' (2011). RKO The Sanders Show (2011).png|''The Sanders Show'' (2011) trailer. RKO Pictures logo from The Sanders Show (2011).png|''The Sanders Show'' (2011). RKO Pictures logo from Europe I'm Papa.png|''Europe: I'm Papa'' (2011) trailer. RKO logo from Europe I'm Papa.png|''Europe: I'm Papa'' (2011). RKO (Pixel Pockets, 2011).png|''Pixel Pockets'' (2011) trailer. RKO logo from Pixel Pockets (2011).png|''Pixel Pockets'' (2011). RKO logo from A Witch's Picture Show 2011.png|''A Witch's Picture Show'' (2011). RKO logo from Reality Check (2012).png|''Reality Check'' (2012). RKO logo from Sovieti (2012).png|''Sovieti'' (2012). RKO logo from Glitch (2013).png|''Glitch'' (2013). RKO logo from Lesson Number Nine.png|''Lesson Number Nine'' (2013). RKO logo (Robospy, 2013).png|''Robospy'' (2013). RKO logo Bill's Epic Adventure (2014).png|''Bill's Epic Adventure'' (2014) trailer. RKO (Bill's Epic Adventure, 2014).png|''Bill's Epic Adventure'' (2014). RKO Glitch 2 2016.png|''Glitch 2'' (2016) teaser. Category:RKO Holdings Category:RKO Entertainment Category:Fictional Movie Companies Category:Movie Production Companies In United States